Get in the spirit
by pinocchio
Summary: [oneshot] It's Christmas and Lily is finding it hard to get in the spirit. and James have to decorate the christmas tree for Dumbledore. What will happen when a snowball fight begins? Involves massive killer snowballs, abnormally heavy overcoats and fluff


**A/N: Fluffy little Christmas one-shot! I felt that I should get in the spirit and write a Christmas story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any part of it.

* * *

**

I, Lily Evans, am completely bored. I have been standing here in this common room for almost an hour, waiting for Potter to hurry up and get ready. We are the head students of our school, and Dumbledore has asked us to decorate this massive tree. James reckons we should decorate the beech trees down by the Black Lake, but he is completely nuts. I am getting very impatient, and my feet hurt from standing up. So you would probably say, 'Well sit down.' But I can't sit down, and there is a good reason for it. I am a very lazy person when I want to be, and the couches in the Head's common room are so comfortable that if I sat down in one, I wouldn't be able to get up again. See, it's a pretty useful theory. You probably think I'm completely crazy, I probably am, but you can't make that accusation, because you don't know me. So maybe you should get to know me.

* * *

My name is Lily Marie Evans, I am 5"8. I have wavy auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. I have been going to Hogwarts since I was eleven, that's almost seven years. I am in my seventh year, and I'm almost seventeen, my birthday is in February. My family is made up of four people, my dad Henry Evans, my mother Rose Evans, and my horse faced sister Petunia and then me. I know, what's with the flower names? Don't ask, I've always wanted to know myself.

The horse is three years older than me, and she's engaged to some fat lump who likes drills. She hates me because of the whole magic thing, but I'm used to it, she is too stupid to realize that I am an underage witch. So while she hates my guts and tries to insult me, she is also scared shitless that I am about to cast some hocus pocus spell on her.

I also have two best friends. Ellie Andrews and Joey Stevens.

Ellie is loud, boisterous and is always getting detentions for pranking people (especially James and his friends) though she doesn't care about getting in trouble. She is a metamorphagus though her normal hair colour is light brown and her eyes are usually aqua.

Joey is a funny person, he is very sarcastic and he is always helping Ellie with pranks. I have known him for ten years, so we're old friends, it was just a coincidence that we were both of magical blood, and he is a pureblood. He has dark hair and ocean blue eyes; he can outstare anyone.

* * *

Anyway I have just spent like eight minutes telling you about my best friends though you probably don't care, because you don't know them. I wouldn't care either, so I don't blame you. Far out, where the hell is James? He takes longer to get ready than me, and that is a long time!

* * *

I have to share a common room with James Potter because I am Head Girl and he is Head Boy. I don't know what Dumbledore was smoking when he made that decision so just don't ask.

James Potter is a very… mischievous person, he's sort of like Ellie, with all the pranks and stuff, they went out in fourth year but she dumped him for some reason. He asks me out non-stop, and he keeps count, so far it's like 848 or something stupid like that.

He has jet-black hair and chocolaty hazel eyes. He is gorgeous I must admit, but he is so annoying sometimes, lately he has been more mature, he must be up to something.

Note to self: find out what Potter is up to.

He has three best friends, and for some unknown reason they call themselves the Marauders.

Sirius Black: I think he moved in with the Potters last summer, not sure though. He has dark hair and dark eyes, would be attractive if he wasn't a complete womanizer, I hear he's now going out with Emma Greene, though they have broken up and gotten back together like seven times.

Remus Lupin: Three words that sum him up. Decent, Nice guy.

He has sandy brown hair, and grey eyes; he is sort of good looking I guess. He is the intelligent rule-abiding one of the group, though I know he has broken the rules once or twice.

Peter Pettigrew: Weird, rattish boy. Short and fat, blonde hair though there isn't much of it, and watery blue eyes. Creepy guy. He like totally idolizes the other three, he will agree with anything they say.

Oh my god. I didn't know guys could take this long to get dressed!

* * *

"James would you hurry up? You take forever to get ready, Dumbledore wants us outside his office at 10 so we can decorate the Christmas tree!" I said impatiently,

"I'm coming Lily my dear." He called back to me.

"Don't call me that… Jamesie." I said, teasing him because I know he hates it.

"Then don't call me that!" he laughed,

"Just hurry up." I said, as James appeared at the top of the stairs. He put a hand on the banister and started prancing down the stairs as if he were a princess at a ball. He looked like an idiot; I just burst out laughing,

"James, just stop mucking about and come down." I laughed,

"You know you love it!" James said,

"Shut it James." I scoffed, James walked over to the portrait hole, and waited for me, I was staring at his head, he was wearing a ridiculous red Santa hat.

"Hurry up Lily, we'll be late." He laughed,

"You hypocrite." I said, as he climbed out the portrait hole, "By the way, I love the hat."

"Really? Well you can have one too!" he said, waving his wand inmy direction, a red hat appeared, perching on my head.

"James, you are so immat…"she paused as she tried to pull off the hat, "oh my god, it's stuck on my head, James I can't get it off! James take it off!" she screamed,

"I can't, it will last until Boxing Day." He laughed; I glared at him menacingly, red is SO NOT my colour, it clashes with my hair, so I stomped off towards Dumbledore's office.

"I don't see why we're not allowed to decorate the beech trees by the lake, it's not fair." James grumbled, as they left Dumbledore's office, "It's racist against the trees, no it's tree-ist. Just because it's a different type doesn't mean it doesn't deserve the right to be decorated at Christmas time. I mean the tree also has feelings Lily, it does…"

"James, shut up." I said, I was growing bored of his rambling; he just goes on and on and on. He had already asked me out six times, "Hey why didn't you go home for the holidays?"

"My parents wanted to take me to Egypt, but I didn't want to go, so me and Sirius decided to stay at the castle, Remus is here too, but Peter went home, his mum is completely bananas… loopy." He said, "What about you?"

"Me? I would rather not spend a week with my sister and my mother fretting over wedding plans for her marriage to some fat blob of a man." I said, it was the truth, "My dad's nice but I just can't take the other two."

"Oh." That was all he said, I mean that's not even a legit word! I am completely opposed to people responding like that, it is so annoying!

* * *

I am freezing my butt off. I wish Joey and Ellie were here. Dumbledore just left the decorations outside his office with a note saying he had to pop out for a while to get some lemon drops or something.

James is decorating happily while I am bitterly levitating stuff on to this enormous tree. It's like the size of four double story houses on top of each other.

"Come on Lils, get in the spirit!" he said merrily,

"No, I'm quite all right with being cold and bitter."

"Are you cold Lillers?" he asked, I almost choked on my tongue, was James Potter trying to be considerate?

"No." I lied, I know I shouldn't lie, I should now expect a lump of coal in my stocking from Santa,

"Yes you are, you shouldn't lie Lillers. Here take my coat." He said, throwing his abnormally heavy and warm coat over my shoulders,

"No James, you'll be cold." I said,

"No, I'm fine, I have under layers on." He said; if Ellie and Joey were here right now, I bet they could think up a gazillion remarks about this situation.

"All right." I said; I now thank the lord for James Potter and his abnormally large and heavy and warm coat.

"Come on now Lillers. Let's decorate this thing."

* * *

So I became more… energetic, I started helping James decorate. It was actually kind of fun. After two hours we finished, it looked magnificent. I hate that word… magnificent. Euurgh it's such an annoying word. But the tree looked gorgeous. James is just standing a few meters away from me, marveling at the tree, he has his back turned, and I have an idea.

* * *

"Ow!" James cried as I pelted him with a snowball, "Ooh! You'll regret that!"

He grabbed some snow and threw one back, it hit me on the shoulder, it didn't hurt though, it's hard to run in this coat, so I have to fight!

We're in the middle of a snowball fight. This is so much fun. Oh my god he has a massive killing machine one. I have to run now, bye bye big fat cloak thing!

Run away! I threw off the cloak and ran; James ran after me. And being the athletic quidditch star that he is, he caught me, and tackled me to the ground, so I am now lying in the snow, with James Potter sitting next to me, holding me down.

"Hello Lillers." He said, he had obviously dropped the gigantic killing snowball,

"Hello James." I said,

"You know what Lillers?" he asked,

"What?"

"You look very pretty there, lying in the snow like that." He said, oh! That was so sweet,

"Well, thank you James." I said, I don't know why but I was about to start laughing,

"Lillers, how do you do it?" he asked,

"Do what?"

"Look so pretty, everyday?"

"Oh James," I said, smiling my head off, "stop with the corny lines, you know I love ya."

"You do?" he asked,

"Mmhmm." I said, and then something totally unexpected happened.

He kissed me.

Note to self: James Potter is the best kisser in the world.

I am still kissing him; I am still lying in the snow. It is very cold here; I don't really care though.

Looks like it's going to be a very merry Christmas after all.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new year! Please review!**

**Luv Pinocchio xoxox**


End file.
